ML 90's Character List
by inudigifan201
Summary: supplement to Miraculous 90's so Ya'll can keep up with who's who. BEWARE SPOILERS! *updated 5/26/18 because I forgot to give some details*


hey Ya'll, so I was working on Married to a stranger and thought of a name character for Miraculous 90's. then I thought "why not put my list of all the characters up on fanfiction?" this is an ever changing list so I will update it as time goes on, but it will just be the single "chapter". this is mainly so Ya'll can keep track of characters and their relationships to each other.

 ***Below there are spoilers* you have been warned!**

 _ **Cannon:**_

 **Plagg-** black cat Kwami. Cannon. Loves cheese. Has a soft spot for Liz, was kinda annoying to Hiro. Misses Hiro, but doesn't let anyone know but Tikki.

 **Tikki-** Ladybug Kwami. Cannon. Loves sweets. Tries to mother Scarlet and Nick. Loves Nick like a mom, but is annoyed by how blind he is.

 **Nooroo-** Butterfly Kwami. Cannon. Doesn't like being used for evil. Is tired of Jade and her jealous shit. Wants Liz and Nick to win and take him away from Jade.

 _ **OC's:**_

 **Elizabeth "Liz" Alvarine Takahashi Valentine-** " _She had long curly brown hair, beautiful night sky blue eyes criminally hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses that seemed a bit big for her face, fair skin with freckles everywhere but her face, and curves… she was also kinda short and a tad chunky. She wore a white polo shirt that barely fit her curves, a navy pleated skirt, and a pair of white socks. Her outfit looked a tad hand-me-down-ish. Perhaps that's why the shirt seemed a little small._ "

Main character. Orphan. youngest of 3. draws comic books. does martial arts. knows 3 languages (English, French and Japanese). is half French and Japanese. born and raised in America. hates country music. purple is her favorite color. is hopelessly in love with Nicky. Is secretly depressed, but hides it well. Wants to know more about her parents. Is low key a stalker to Nick.

 **Kitty Noir:** _"_ _Black synthetic cat ears appeared on her head, her hair was magically pulled back into a perfect ponytail, a black mask appeared over her eyes and replaced her glasses, a black bodysuit she couldn't place the fabric of replaced her polo and skirt, a green crop top with a black paw print on the front and matching skirt covered her chest and behind, a leather tail came out from under the skirt, clawed gloves covered her hands, and to complete the look a pair of boots with three inch heels replaced her socks. … She turned around to see if the skirt made her butt look big and noticed something silver right above her rear end. She grabbed it and looked it over. A short bo staff? A green paw print pulsed with light as she looked it over."_

 **Neko Blanc:** hair is more wild, white where black should be, pink where green should be, claws are sharper, so are her teeth and heels, fueled by rage and hurt, Hawkmoth can't control her, toys with people like mice, can only be defeated by Nicky not Lordbug.

 **Nicolas "Nicky" Maus Marcum-** " _The boy had deep forest green eyes like his mother, light brown hair that came to his shoulders more reminiscent of his father and part was pulled back in a tiny ponytail so none would get in his eyes, clear tan skin, and a muscular build. He wore a white polo shirt and navy uniform pants. White socks were the only things covering his feet._ "

Also main character. Liz's best friend. first word was "baby" and was referring to Liz. is subconsciously in love with Liz but consciously lusts after Kitty. a lot like his mom. swears... a lot. generally a nice guy unless you insult Liz, Katie or his mom. Favorite color is red. Very protective of the women in his life. Jealous of Marcus Flint for his romantic interest in Liz, and doesn't consciously know why. Cares deeply about his little sister's well being. Is half German. Can speak German and English fluently, but struggles with French and Japanese.

 **Lordbug:** " _A red mask with black spots covered his eyes, his polo was replaced with a red with black spots material. It was long sleeved and form fitting. The material ended at the knuckles of his hands, leaving the ends of his fingers exposed. The fabric was black around his neck. His uniform pants changed into cargo pants with three outside pockets on each side plus the two inside pockets. His socks were replaced by red tennis shoes without laces so he wouldn't have to worry about them coming undone and have to retie them. To complete the look, a red ribbon held his tiny ponytail and flared out just a bit._ "

 **Hiro Valentine-** born "Hiro" Takahashi, but family name was changed upon immigration to America. Hiro is a nick name Scarlet gave him when she couldn't pronounce his full name and the nickname stuck. Liz, Rod, and Loral's dad and Kamille's husband. Scarlet has/had a serect crush on him, but never admitted it. Had feelings for Scarlet, but moved on when she said she liked Simon. Jade has/had a crush on him and flirted with him often, but he didn't feel the same (He's not into blondes). Youngest child of Gesshin (father) and Washimi (mother). Older siblings are Kaede (sister) and Daichi (brother). Is dead from the start of the story.

 **Neko Kuro:** " _A young man with black curly hair with black cat ears protruding out, tan skin, brown cat eyes with glowing green where white should be under a black mask, a perfect smile, a muscular build under his black skin tight suit that was unzipped a little to show off his hairy chest by a large golden bell, black gloves with sharp fingertips to resemble claws, two belts one for show and the other formed a tail, black steel-toe boots that had green pawprints on the soles, and his staff was over his shoulders with his arms resting on it._ " Staff generally breaks in two and crisscrosses on his back when not in use.

 **Scarlet Marcum-** housewife. mom of Nicky and Katie. ex ladybug. Has the mouth of a sailor. Is short tempered. Hiro calls her a tsundere. Has been in denial, but still aware, of her feelings for Hiro. Didn't admit her feelings for Hiro till after he was murdered. Her parents were from Germany. She is an only child. Nick is her favorite child even though she knows she's not supposed to have favorites. Married Simon even though she is very much in love with Hiro.

 **Marienkafer:** " _She had deep forest green eyes under a red mask with black polka dots, her long dark brown hair pulled into a side ponytail, fair skin that made her pale compared to her partner, a skin tight red bodysuit with black polka dots, and a yo-yo tied to her hip._ "

 **Kamille Valentine-** " _She had sleek long brown hair with a lock tucked behind her ear, fair skin with freckles everywhere but her face, her hazel eyes were criminally hidden behind a pair of large brown glasses, from what he could tell, a curvy figure with a fit frame._ "

Mother of Liz, Loral and Rod. Wife of Hiro. Has two little sisters. Likes sewing. Comes from a long line of strong woman. Was a cheerleader in high school. Tries to help anyone that needs it. Tries to be friendly to everyone. Is from Paris France. Is aware of Scarlet's feelings towards Hiro, but never worries about him. Knows of Hiro and Scarlet's miraculous, but doesn't worry. Was ok with just Rod, but was happy to give Hiro Loral and Liz because she always wanted a little girl. Has full knowledge of Liz inheriting Hiro's miraculous. Was a teacher. Is dead from the beginning of the story.

 **Simon Marcum-** Scarlet's husband. Nicky and Katie's father. Knows Scarlet has/had feelings for Hiro, is jealous, but knows he'll never compare to her best friend/partner and never brings up the fact that he knows. Is a scientist. Has full knowledge of Scarlet and Nick's miraculous, doesn't like it and wants them to be safe at all times, but knows he can't talk them out of it so he doesn't really bring it up.

 **Rodrick Valentine-** Hiro and Kamille's oldest and only son. He was going to be the next Black cat but was passed over for Liz, he's ok with it. Knows Liz is Kitty Noir but doesn't say anything. Has a girlfriend he's scared to introduce to his sisters. Is a mechanic and loves cars. Tries his best to raise his sisters.

 **Loral Valentine-** Prima Ballerina. Rod's younger sister and Liz's older sister. Has many girlfriends and boyfriends. Extremely social. Acts like she's 16 when she's 18. has a GED because high school wasn't important to her. Doesn't get along at all with Liz.

 **Katie Marcum-** Nick's little sister. Loves holding blackmail over people's heads (is the reason Liz stopped keeping a diary). Pink is her favorite color. Loves heavy metal. Dresses really girly. Loves giving make overs to her dolls, but never cuts their hair. Knows Nicky is Lordbug, but doesn't know that her mom was Marienkafer. Ships Liz and Nick.

 **Billy Campbell-** He was a portly boy with light blue eyes and naturally orange hair in a buzz cut. Freckles covered every inch of him and his glasses tried to slide off his nose. He wore the same thing Nicky wore before he transformed, plus a pair of hiking boots that were covered in mud. He's a bully and an asshole. Loves hunting. Generally a redneck.

 **Mr. Patrick White-** fat, wears shorts year-round, blond military haircut, wears glasses, light blue eyes, asshole

 **Victoria "Vicky" Mason-** thinks she's god's gift to the world, short, blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, wears her uniform to show off what she doesn't have (flat chest), icy blue eyes, with more freckles on her face than brains.

 **Jolene Jackson-** red head, some-what curly hair generally in a bun, wears glasses over hazel eyes, boobs are slightly smaller than Liz's but is prouder of them and likes to flaunt them.

 **Alison Kendrick-** nerd, loves science, a bit of a goth, long blonde hair, shorter than Vicky, button nose, condescending smile, "bit more prude, she wore her black school sweater that could be unbuttoned and a pair of white tights."

 **Serenity Jones-** a twig with dirty blond hair and gray eyes, braces, a bit mischievous, over all nice, has an over protective mother, adopted, never knew her birth parents, Liz's female best friend, is a bit boy crazy herself

 **Joey Sampson-** scrawny, scruffy dark-haired, brown eyes, a wrinkly uniform shirt that was half untucked in his pants

 **Fred (frog)-** green, yellow eyes

 **Jordan Aires-** cute, chunky, mixed, long brown hair, a sweet smile with dimples, brown eyes, only person to have bigger boobs than Liz but unlike Liz is not insecure about them being too big

 **Summer Green-** "a brainy girl who also had glasses, but her hair brown hair with a hint of red was far curlier on her's. She also had freckles all over her body"

 **Aden Anderson-** dirty blonde hair that covers his eyes, quiet, keeps to himself, nobody knows if he's a psychopath or not, loves video games and rock music, shy, can play the guitar. Is gay. Becomes a friend to Liz after he comes out of the closet to her. Nick gets jealous until he learns Aden's gay.

 **Dalton Tennent-** muscular, ladies' man, dark brown hair that's been buzz cut, blue eyes

 **Kala Roberts-** chunky, sweet, low self-esteem, long straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wears sweaters to hide her chunkiness

 **Red Myers-** weasel, scrawny, bleach blonde bowl cut, wears shorts year-round with sweater-vests

 **Lisa Lane-** tall, long blonde hair, always smiles, very nice, summer's best friend, never seems to know what's going on, sunshine with blue eyes

 **Mrs. Buzzbe-** older woman, half grey half dark brown short curly hair, glasses on a chain, can't start her day without a cup of coffee, loves books and classical music, dresses like a kind librarian, has two kids of her own that have already graduated as well as a grandson

 **Jade Jones-**

 **Adult:** chubby, short fluffy blonde hair cut in a bob, bags under her icy blue eyes, Serenity's adoptive mom, generally has a pair of reading glasses on the top of her head, deceptive, manipulative, wears a pair of butterfly pants that Serenity and Liz want to burn and a sleeveless polo that matches, butterfly miraculous is hidden in plain sight, still bitter that Hiro married Kamille, secretly hates Liz because she looks just like her mother and acts just like her father.

 **Teen:** skinny, long fluffy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, wears a wool sweater over the school's uniform, butterfly miraculous hidden under sweater, kinda popular, craves power, adept at misleading people, is in love with Hiro.

 **Hawkmoth:** purple butterfly mask that only covers the eyes, long purple dress that has a slit going down the side and long sleeves and shows the shoulders, black high heels, headband with a butterfly on the side, black gloves, long black cape held up by the miraculous, not much changes from teen to adult, loves twirling the cane.

 **Sophia Collins-** Liz's little cousin, 3 years old, big brown eyes, sweet smile, dimples, tan skin and black hair from her Native American father, smooth sleek hair goes down to shoulders, usually wears a skirt and frilly tops, loves the color pink

 **Betty Collins-** a year and a half younger than Liz, looks like an older version of Sophia without dimples, loves soccer and is always covered in a healthy layer of dirt, has just hit puberty, is mean to Liz for no apparent reason, is all muscle, can get her ass kicked by Liz though (Liz just chooses not to wrestle with her because she knows it's not worth it), loves blue

 **Adalene Collins-** Kamille's youngest sister, is an accountant for the police, divorced, has two daughters,

 **Aceline Miller-** Kamille's middle sister, went to school to be a nurse, became a house wife, has two children (a daughter and a son),

 **Marcus Flint-** has crush on Liz, lives in D.C. with his dad but visits his mom every now and then, kinda badass, clear ebony skin, black eyes, muscular, shoulder length black hair, can have any girl he wants except Liz (cuz she's in love with Nicky), plays every sport he can get his hands on, same age as Nicky, hates Nicky, Nicky kinda hates him back but feels that makes him racist (he's not),

 **Mr. Cross-** Principal. Was friends with Hiro and Scarlet when they were teens. Loves comic books and artists. Loves calling people by their last name. Smokes. Has a wife, a daughter and a son. Is ex military. Loves basketball. Is trying to quit smoking. A real outdoors kinda guy.

 **Cyle Jones-** Jade's biological son. Has a drug and alcohol problem. Is friends with Rod.

 **Jacqueline Jones-** same age as Katie and they're in the same class... also enemies. Jade's biological daughter. Has a different father than Cyle. Insane. Lies constantly. Stole the Butterfly Miraculous from the Marcum's house during a sleep over for all the girls in Katie's class. She was supposed to steal the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, but couldn't find them and didn't know about the lab.

 **Kathren Jones-** adopted by Jade. Loves sports. Is a tomboy. Is a year older than Jacqueline. Always has a cut, scrape, or cast of some-kind.

 **Kaede Kale-** Hiro's sister. Ran a tanning salon. Is now a housewife.

 **Terrance Kale-** Liz's older cousin. half American. Blonde. Hiro's older sister's daughter. has an older brother named Patorikku. pregnant with boy. Loves animals but is kind of a bitch to humans. Baby daddy ends up in jail.

 **Patorikku Kale-** Terrance's brother. Married. never smiles. Blonde.

 **Patrick Kale-** Kaede's husband. never smiles.

 **Gesshin Takahashi-** Hiro, Kaede, and Daichi's father. Washimi's husband. Old school Japanese. Old as dirt. Is called Ojichan by grandkids. Only speaks Japanese. Can read English. Retired paper mill worker.

 **Washimi Takahashi-** Hiro, Kaede, and Daichi's mother. Gesshin's wife. Old school Japanese. Old as dirt. Is called O bachan by grandkids. Only speaks Japanese. Can read English. Housewife.

 **Daichi Takahashi-** Hiro and Kaede's older brother. Camille's father. looks like an older Hiro. wears big glasses. security guard. wants to retire but can't.

 **Ji Su "Evelyn" Takahashi-** Daichi's Korean wife. Camille's mom. Crazy.

 **Camille Takahashi** \- Liz's older cousin. half Korean. Hiro's older brother's daughter. only child. Liz looks up to her. everyone hates her mom.


End file.
